pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Portable Swamp
Portable swamp is a build designed to use the generally less used Ranger Nature Rituals. This build team combines massive energy denial and Famine for relatively quick kills, and utilizes Frozen Soil to prevent the opposing team from resurrecting party members. This build contains * 1. / - Ground Ranger * 2. / - Energy Ranger * 3. / - Phantom Ranger * 4. / - Haunting Presence Team Usage *This build is based on energy denial and Famine, with a small amount of degen. When the battle begins stay by the base and have the rangers start spamming spirits. Try to spam the spirits before the battle begins while the countdown timer to begin is on for extra time. *You should place the skills that can hurt the team (such as Quicksand and Quickening Zephyr) when the opposing team starts closing in. When a ranger finishes placing his spirits, he should start his secondary job. *With Quickening Zephyr, Lightning Reflexes should recharge in 15 seconds, allowing only 4 seconds when a Ranger isn't blocking 75% of attacks. *When a spirit that a Ranger is responsible for dies, the Ranger should stop trapping and replace the spirit. If possible, the rangers should only use their resurrection skills on the Necromancer. *As with all Spirit Spamming builds, do not place spirits on top of each other. *Be careful, the ranger spirits effect your team as well. Be sure never to hit 0 energy. Ground Ranger prof=ranger/ritua expertise=12+1+3 wilderness=12+1 restor=3quicksandsoilwindsrenewaltranquilitylightreflexessignet /build Equipment: * Full Druid's Armor set for maximum energy. * Any Insightful Staff of Warding, or "of Fortitude" Usage The Ground Ranger, when not spamming spirits, should act like a healer and use Spirit Light whenever it is needed. Energy Ranger prof=ranger/ritualist expertise=12+1+3 wilderness=12+1 beast=3famineechoeszephyrtoxicitypoisonof furyreflexessignet /build Equipment: * Full Druid's Armor set for maximum energy. * Any Insightful Staff of Warding, or of Fortitude * A Recurve bow when spamming poison. Preferably a "Poisonous Recurve Bow of Fortitude", or "of Warding." Usage *The Energy Ranger should spam poison and trap when possible, though his top priority should always be the spirits. Should the Necromancer die, he should immediately use Gaze of Fury on Frozen Soil, so that the other rangers may resurrect the Necromancer. If the Necromancer needs energy, use Gaze of Fury on a less important spirit for some quick energy. Phantom Ranger prof=ranger/mesmer expertise=12+1+3 wilderness=8+1 inspiration=10conflagrationoptionalpoisonphantomDelusionsreflexeschasersignet /build Equipment: * Full Druid's Armor set for maximum energy. * Any Insightful Staff of Warding, or "of Fortitude" * A Recurve bow when spamming poison. Preferably a "Poisonous Recurve Bow of Fortitude", or "of Warding." Usage * The Phantom Ranger should spam Ether Phantom as often as possible. Due to the other Ranger spirits, the energy cost will be high. To counter this, the Phantom Ranger should keep up Storm Chaser whenever possible. Thanks to Greater Conflagration, almost all damage is now elemental, and should give a steady stream of energy when attacked. Ether Phantom does not need a cover hex because if it is removed, it still fuels famine, and it would cost the enemy monk more energy than it's worth to remove it. Either way, it works for the build. * The optional spot should be filled with either Energy Tap or Ether Feast, whichever you think you would need more, health or energy. Haunting Presence prof=necro/ritua soul=8+1+3 communing=10 restor=12light weaponpainshadowsongshelterdissonancedisplacementtransferwas naomei /build Equipment: * Full Undertaker's Armor set for the extra Armor. * A Restoration Magic based staff. Preferably an Insightful staff of Warding with a Hale and Hearty inscription Usage *The Necromancer should go about his business spamming spirits. Of the utmost importance, the Necromancer should keep Spirit Light Weapon up on anyone being attacked. As a weapon spell, it is not affected by any of the enchantment affecting spirits, and since this team is extremely spirit heavy, it's very unlikely anyone would NOT be within the aggro circle of a spirit. Counters *Interrupts *Energy Denial Mesmer Notes This build is hard to use and requires practice. This build is for more experienced players who want to try something fun and new.